


Pianista incerto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pianista mancato [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shotacon, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fair crede nelle potenzialità di Kuroshi come pianista.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:ORIGINALEM/MSpogliarelloNote: Shotacon
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Pianista mancato [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595404





	Pianista incerto

Pianista incerto

Dalle spaziose finestre entrava una luce biancastra c he illuminava le pareti candide e il pavimento grigio chiaro .

Fair raggiunse l’angolo della stanza, dove si trovava un pianoforte nero a coda.

Accomodato sulla poltroncina nera c’era Kuroshi. 

Il più grande, e muscoloso, guardava con aria confusa i tasti.

“Non sono bravo come vorrei” disse con voce roca.

- Ora che sono ricco potrei pagare un bravo insegnante. I miei genitori non me ne hanno mai pagato uno, la ritenevano una spesa inutile  - pensò.

Fair si diede la spinta e si sedette sulle sue gambe massicce, appoggiandosi contro i suoi pettorali.

“Non è vero, io trovo stupendo quello che suoni” sussurrò. Piegò il capo in avanti, i disordinati capelli biondo platino gli coprirono il visetto minuto. Si sporse e gli posò un bacio sul mento.

Kuroshi aveva una fascetta rossa legata intorno alla fronte , che lasciava comunque vedere i suoi corti, e aguzzi, capelli neri.

Borbottò: “Grazie. Tu mi supporti sempre con molta energia. Potrei finire per crederci”.

Fair gli domandò: “Suoneresti per me?”.

Kuroshi fece un sorriso furbetto.

“Tu in cambio cosa faresti per me?” lo punzecchio.

Fair fece una smorfia concentrata, ridacchiò e si sporse, avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio.

“Potrei farti uno spogliarello” soffiò.

Kuroshi serrò le gambe, avvertendo l’eccitazione crescere. Lo sollevò da sotto le ascelle e lo fece scendere, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

“Così allettante, che è meglio che mi dia da fare. O vorrò il premio subito” disse. Avvertì la gola secca e la voce gli uscì molto roca. Chiuse gli occhi e regolò il respiro.

Fair sorrise, nascondendosi la bocca con la mano.

\- Non mi dispiacerà dartelo - pensò, ondeggiando avanti e indietro col bacino. Si arrestò, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi, coperte da dei calzini neri, ascoltando il più grande suonare.

La melodia risuonò nel salone minimal, era un allegretto andante. 

Ogni tanto Kuroshi steccava e ricominciava l’ultimo pezzo, azzardando l’utilizzo dei pedali solo un paio di volte. Proseguì sentendo le braccia dolere e interruppe, le dita avevano iniziato a pulsargli.

Fair raggiunse il pianoforte e gli camminò intorno, saltellò un paio di volte, cercando di arrampicarsi, ma rischiò di cadere.

\- Nei film riescono a sistemarsi lassù, ma io proprio no. Uffa, sarebbe stato un bel modo per sedurlo! – si lamentò mentalmente. 

“Cosa combini, iperattivo?” gli domandò Kuroshi.

\- Da quando l’ho portato qui mi ha cambiato la vita ogni giorno sempre di più – rifletté.

Fair iniziò a sfilarsi la maglia per le maniche, allungandole. Assunse un’aria buffa, mentre litigava con la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni di tela, riuscì a sfilarli, insieme alla maglia. Il suo volto si era arrossato e sbuffò sonoramente.

Kuroshi rise roco, ticchettandosi con le dita sulle guance.

Fair iniziò a camminargli avanti e indietro, si sfilò i calzini, rimanendo con i piedi nudi.

“Spero che il tuo premio…”. Gettò indietro la testa e si aiutò con la mano per dare vita all’effetto cascata. “… ti piaccia”. Tentò di fare una voce seducente, si affogò e tossì.

Kuroshi si slacciò la fascia, posandola sui tasti del pianoforte e inarcò scettico un sopracciglio.

Fair si fermò davanti a lui, sporgendo il bacino, passandosi le dita sul corpo sottile. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre ed iniziò a giocherellare con l’elastico dei boxer.

Kuroshi avvertì delle vampate di calore e si leccò le labbra secche.

Fair girò su se stesso, muovendo sensuale le braccia sopra la testa.

Kuroshi si abbassò i pantaloni, s’infilò la mano nei boxer ed iniziò ad accarezzarsi il membro. Man mano che Fair si accarezzava, passandosi le mani sui glutei ancora coperti dall’intimo, l’erezione di Kuroshi cresceva.

Quest’ultimo si ritrovò a boccheggiare, strofinando la mano sempre più velocemente. Si alzò in piedi, i suoi occhi dal taglio sottile erano febbricitanti.

Fair finì di spogliarsi e danzò per lui, con un’espressione gioiosa sul viso. 

\- Come fa a farmi un tale effetto?! – si domandò Kuroshi. Venne, sporcandosi la mano di sperma. Si sedette per terra, appoggiandosi al sedile con la testa.

Fair lo guardò confuso.

“Ti è piaciuto?” domandò.

“Dovresti darmi… premi così… più spesso…” esalò Kuroshi. Deglutì rumorosamente, le pupille ancora dilatate.


End file.
